magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 47
In the powerful fiction HQ, Sandy took cover still she ran over to Bob “We need to move” She yelled “Hey my wife is dead leave me alone” He said holding a dead Linda in his hands Marko ran over “What the hell hap..” He stopped as her saw he raised his gun “Some guy came and did it” Sandy explained “We oh god this is a nightmare” Marko said ' ' James Bond, Tony, Master Chief and Kyle were walking along the corridor “So why did they bring this guy here if he’s a killer” Master Chief asked “Well Death, he’s all about changing people turning them into saints what better person to try it on than the guy who is responsible for the deaths of thousands” James explained “He’s a dick he says killing is all bad but he kills himself” Chief questioned “he’s just strict he has saw it all in this world understand it from his view you're not as old as him neither am I every death, every rule “ James Bond explained “Excuse me but this is all just stupid I still do feel I’m in a dream or mental state your James fucking bond Master Chief and tony the pissing tiger who was on my breakfast cereal box this is like a meth addicts hallucinations” Kyle blurted “Look kid going to be nice here but shut up ok, I still know you're a little shocked but everything is going to be dandy” Chief explained The group approached blood on the walls James and Chief raised their guns Tony and Kyle raising their ones Kyle was given a pistol like spear gun the two went around the corner to see a man face first on the ground James bent down to inspect he rolled the body over to see Martin Goodman the creator of Marvel shot dead. “Damn if the marvels knew about this they’d be pissed” James spoke “Hey another thing if you summoned him here why are you trying to kill him” Tony asked James got up shaking his head at the body “I’m going against death’s word okay he said not to but I must he’s too dangerous “ James explained before walking off. They turned the next corner to the backs of Sandy and Marko “Hey” Chief said the two span around with there guns “Hey, you scared me” Sandy said” “What you doing here we're looking for a international terrorist” Sandy explained “Ah this is my mission squirrel I don’t mind you joining” James said “Ok then we will” Marko said The group walked around the winding corridor and up a flight of stairs. James, Master Cheif, Marko and Sandy walked pointing their guns ready to shoot Kyle and Tony lagging back too scared of the terrorist. The group began to hear a raised voice “Sir, I’m going to need you put the gun down you can’t kill me I’m to quick” The easter bunny informed Bin Laden who stood with his gun pointed. James raised his gun Bin laden span around firing shots at the man James jumped to the floor he fired his Walter PPK at the man hitting him in the legs both the men crawled to cover. Master Chief fired his gun Osama Bin Laden. The Terrorist reload his weapon he peeked around the corner. Marki and Sandy fired their gun he dived for cover as he jumped for it Kyle pointed his spear gun up firing a spear into the man’s shoulder with a lucky shot. James ran around to his cover he looked over to see Bin laden sat there bleeding and unable to even reload his gun, James pointed his gun at him the Easter Bunny ran up to James “Stop don’t kill him James you're better than this” “He killed people he’s a bad guy he doesn’t deserve to be here, he deserve death” James said “James this is part of your training you kill him you’ve failed” The easter bunny informed James put his gun down nodding at the rabbit, Master Chief walked over he looked at both the men before pulling the safety back on his gun quickly raising it up firing a burst of shots into to Bin laden’s body. James and The easter bunny looked shocked “What the hell have you done” The easter bunny asked “I’m not living here with a guy like that under the same roof unlocked or not” ' ' Back in springfield Wiggum and Pirot were in the police car “These gunshots there where Johnny was keeping your wife and son right” Pirot asked “Yeah they’ll be okay, I’m sure” Wiggum said reassuring himself he drove down the rode towards the brown house first of all noticing Carl’s body and then Johnny’s body down the road “Oh jesus no, no,no,no” he drove up a little more noticing his wife and son’s body he drove up getting out running to the bodies he fell to the floor holding their bodies in his arms “Oh god Sarah ralfie no please” He said “I’m so sorry” Pirot spoke Wiggum heard a helicopter above his head it was Arnie Pie with a loudspeaker calling out “Arrest all the non springfielders, kill any springfielders who help them” On repeat. The old jewish man flying the chopper and Arnie sitting in the back Wiggum went to the back of his car opening the boot he pulled out a machine gun slotting the magazine in he pointed it at the heli “Wiggum stop” Pirot said trying to stop the man from doing something stupid Wiggum fired the gun on full auto spreading the bullets all over the chopper going into the front window of the heli spreading it with bullets holes the old Jewish man getting half a magazine’s worth in his body dying quickly the chopper went out of control spinning around uncontrollably crashing down smashing into the flander’s house blowing up killing Arnie the roof of the house collapsed in on itself Wiggum had rage in his face unfazed by the destruction he had done ' ' Walt and Alice sat in their bed Alice in walt’s arms “Hey baby you okay” Walt asked “Yeah I’m good I’m just thinking about what MIckey said “Yes he loves me everyone does it’s normal I just choose to be with you because I love you” Walt explained “He’s uncontrollable really he is” “I know especially with that sir Bart I know he’s a traitor but Mickey is weak and won’t kill him” “What will you do” Alice asked “Nothing we can do really” Walt said “Well there is something we could drive him out” She said “Or we could you know but I don’t know” Walt said “kill him, are you talking about killing him” Alice asked “Yes we could Kill Mickey” Walt spoke